I think I love you JeremyRebekah
by sparklingmornings
Summary: Jeremy and Bekah are in love with each others, but Niklaus doesn't like it.


Raindrops were falling from the sky, and wind was blowing very hard. Almost every people in Mystic Falls had gone to their own homes. Anyway there were at least two people in the storm. They were holding names, Rebekah Mikaelson and Jeremy Gilbert. Other one was the oldest vampire in the whole world, and the other one was the Petrova dopelgänger, Elena Gilbert's little brother. And why they were there together? They should be hate each other. But no, their relationship was the opposite of hate. Rebekah and Jeremy loved each others, and they could do anything for each other. But their love wasn't that easy. Almost everyone were against their relationship, especially the original hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson and Jeremy's sister, Elena Gilbert. First, Niklaus thought that Rebekah could help him to get Elena, but then he realized that Bekah was not doing that. She loved Jeremy too much to hurt her sister. And Elena was just thinking, that being with an original could be so dangerous to her brother. Anyway Jeremy and Rebekah didn't listen their siblings. They loved each other too much.

At the same horrible day, there was some other person standing on the outside. He was spying that cute couple running at the rain. They were so happy, and the other person on the ground couldn't stand that. The person was Niklaus Mikaelson. He had planned so much options to destroy that relationship, and now he was going to actualise them. When Jeremy and Rebekah stopped running, and kissed each other, Klaus ran to them and threw Jeremy in the direction of brickwall.

- Jeremy! Rebekah screamed, and ran to him. For a while Jeremy was muttering that his head was bleeding. Then a horrible pain took control with his body, he shutted up and his eyes got closed. Rebekah felt teardrops on her cheeks, when she just looked at that dark haired boy laying on the ground almost dead. Then huge anger came to Bekah's whole body, and she attacked to Klaus. She knew, that her brother was so much stronger than she, but she couln't just stand and watch Jeremy's pain.

- Why did you do that? blonde Mikaelson shouted to her brother, and at the same time she pushed him to the ground. Niklaus just laughed and stroked his little sisters cheek.

- I'm saving your life, darling, he said and smiled. Rebekah threw him away with all her powers, and ran back to Jeremy.

- Honey, you will be okay. I promise, she whispered and maked smile on her face. The original putted her wrist in front of her mouth, and threw. Teardrops were still dropping to Rebekah's cheeks, when she placed her bleeding wrist to Jeremys mouth.

- I'm so sorry, but i don't wanna lose you, the blonde one said and wiped her hair aside form her eyes.

- No! Klaus shouted when he came back to the accident place and realized what was happening. He ran to his sister and pulled her away from Jeremy.

- You can't make him become a vampire! He is not right for you Bekah, Nik shouted. Rebekah came back to his brother and Jeremy holding the face with full of anger.

- You are not saying who is right or wrong to me, Nik. I'm making my own decisions, she said and looked his brother straight to his eyes. Niklaus bended his head for the left side and all happines had gone of his face.

- I'm so disappointed to you Rebekah, male voice said. All he was feeling right then, was anger, a bit of sadness and lot of disappointing.

- Yeah, me too, his sister whispered and shaked her head. Then she crouched back to Jeremy's and stroked his cheek.

- I thought that my feelings were important to you, Rebekah said to his brother, eyes still staying at Jeremys face. The she heard steps behind her, and noticed that Nik was gone.

- I love you, I will always love you. No matter what my brother does. And when you wake up, you will feel so much stronger and all the way better. And then we can spend our whole future together, Jeremy. We can left the town if you want, blonde girl said, and again felt how teardrops poured to her cheek. She loved this young man, and she hasn't never felt that way, never.


End file.
